


Witches be Bitches

by Atalante241



Series: One Shots of Ideas [10]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Chains, I haven't edited this, Kidnapping, Kinda, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Potions, SO, Tommy kinda gets stockholm syndrome but that's only mentioned in the notes, Tommy's kinda adopted by a group of witches, TommyInnit -centric, blame that if ur eyes start to bleed, have you read the name of the series this is apart of, the teen rating is only bc blood and idk...kidnapping?, theres literally noone else in this fic, this is like. lowkey crack, yeh ur left on a not very interesting cliffhanger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalante241/pseuds/Atalante241
Summary: Being kidnapped by a coven of witches wasn’t on Tommy’s bucket list, but it would make for a good story.
Series: One Shots of Ideas [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552750
Comments: 23
Kudos: 156





	Witches be Bitches

Being kidnapped by a coven of witches wasn’t on Tommy’s bucket list, but it would make for a good story.

He had just been moping around about the Festival and Wilbur in the plains near Pogtopia when he had heard an assortment of noises come from the forest on the opposite side, and like any insane person he went to investigate. Without telling anyone where he was going. With a shovel as a weapon, a stone one to be specific.

So, when he had entered the forest and saw the 5 witches speaking the odd language of the Villagers he had no way of defending himself. If you asked him why the group had kept him alive instead of dooming him a painful death of poison and harming pots, he would have no answer for you. 

Tommy let out another loud sigh, clearly bored. Staring at the same wooden planks and chains locked around his wrists wasn’t very entertaining, at first when he was shoved in here he had tried to fight his way out. But that was quickly stopped by the force fed potions of slowness and weakness, so now he was just stuck in the small room being force fed potions every four hours, it having been twelve already.

He picked at the ground, cheering a little at the small rock that crumbled off of the uneven cobblestone. It did result in his fingers being a bloody mess but he could care less, being more distracted by playing around with the rock he had acquired. 

As he carved into the ground with the small rock he could hear multiple pairs of feet approach his little room, Tommy raised his head from the ground when the old lock wiggled around grating his ears. 

Into the small room stepped two witches, both women looking more regal than the others. The two scrutinized the boy on the ground, his bloody hands catching their attention. The taller one sniped something to the other witches in the hallway, receiving an immediate reply. The other witch had gotten closer to Tommy, towering over the now standing blonde. Tommy watched as the witch pulled out two potions and motioned for the boy to take them, for a second he contemplated not taking them but gave up on the thought quickly.

The glass bottles were somewhat slippery in his hands as Tommy took them, quickly downing them not wanting to think about it too much. Immediately the heavy weight of weakness and slowness overpowered him, making his movements lethargic, twitchy and slow. This seemed to please the witch, her mouth opening into a small smile from which her crooked teeth shone through.

Suddenly more witches poured into the room, them disconnecting the chains from the walls holding Tommy in the room. Simultaneously the witches present started mumbling something in their weird language, Tommy watched in shock as the ends of his chains started to fade into nothing, the only visible bits being the cuffs around his wrists.

The two witches who seemed to be in charge let out a noise Tommy could only interpret as pleased, then the two turned and left the room. Leaving Tommy alone with the three of the witches that had captured him.

Tommy definitely didn’t let out a squeak as a hand landed on his shoulder, pushing him forward to leave the room while throwing a book labeled _Potions and How to Make Them_ into his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope whoever read this I hope u enjoyed this trash, chao!
> 
> For what happened after, Wilbur and Techno somehow find him. Idk how but they do, they murder they whole coven.....yeh that's bad 'cause Tommy got kinda attached.  
> In this timeline AU thing Tommy got kidnapped just the day before the Festival, Wilbur and Techno didn't rly notice 'n shit. Tubbo's super duper ded btw, Niki's somewhere idk. Manberg isn't blow up, uhhhhh the 2 find Tommy like a week after he's taken. That's pretty much all u need to know.


End file.
